Wake Up
by astoryaboutagirl
Summary: Leon hasn't seen his lover in a long time.


**A/N:** This was my first fanfiction. Any comments or criticisms are welcomed. It was orginally published on deviantart, so sorry if you've read it before. Anyway, let me know what you think. Sorry I'm a little rambly, but just a bit nervous (hehe).

_I don't own KH or any of the characters, Square Enix does._

**

* * *

**

**Wake Up**

The days had slid into weeks and the weeks, it appeared, had finally rolled into months. One month, three days and...the gunblader looked at the clock. Then sighed, this was truly pathetic. He knew down to the exact second how long he had been without his lover by his side. Leon squeezed his eyes shut and turned over only to be greeted by a cold and empty bed when he opened them. A constant reminder, along with the aching of his heart, that he was once again alone. And there wouldn't be that constant ache had he not have fallen for the one winged angel, but he didn't regret that. Not even for a moment, and he knew he never would.

He closed his eyes once more, praying sleeping might take him, though he was unsure as to whether that was what he truly wished for. Sleep was his only escape from the ache in his heart, but with sleep came dreams. Dreams where his beloved was lying dead and alone somewhere. Dreams which he awoke from in cold sweats and left him feeling useless and afraid he may never see the one he truly loved again.

* * *

Somewhere along the way the world had faded out and Leon had fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Wake up," a soft voice whispered beside his ear, its familiar warmth tickling him.

The brunette opened his eyes, but refused to believe who he saw hovering over him, body void of clothing.

"You're just another dream," he murmured turning away and closing his eyes against the hot sting of tears.

Yet, he was forced to turn over and open his eyes again as he felt a hand he knew so intimately close around one of his own and draw it to his lover's breast, where he could feel the steady beat of his blond's heart.

"Cloud," Leon breathed, still willing himself not to believe, lest he be disappointed when it turned out he was merely dreaming.

"It's ok," Cloud whispered, reaching out to wipe away the tears falling from his love's eyes.

Then the younger of the two, as an indication he wanted Leon to move over, pulled the covers back a little.

Leon did as he was silently asked, watching as Cloud slid into bed beside him. His hand never letting go of Leon's, which he still held clasped to his heart.

Leon's eyes fluttered closed as Cloud pulled him close and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to his lips. Even if it didn't serve to chase away all of Leon's residual doubts, Cloud's next words disarmed him completely.

"Make love to me, Squall." He breathed against his lion's lips.

Leon's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. Cloud never failed to take his breath away, even after they had been with each other for what felt to him like a lifetime, even if in reality it was but a few years.

Leon pushed Cloud gently onto his back, stormy grey locking with intense mako blue. The gunblader found himself drowning in the depths of emotion there. Something that was forever present. They may not tell the other how they felt about them vocally but they had an uncanny way of being able to read the other's thoughts.

Sensing Leon's lingering hesitance, Cloud reached up and gently cupped Leon's cheek, caressing him softly, telling him silently that he was here and all of this was real. Leon's answer was to lean down and kiss Cloud soundly on the lips. Their tongues intertwining briefly before Leon pulled away to worship the rest of the blond's body, lavishing kisses on familiar territory, paying special attention to every scar, not matter how small.

Cloud watched his lover through half lidded eyes, one hand fisting the sheets as the other traced lazy designs over his partners back. He had long ago realised Squall was his one true love and he would never love another so long as there was still breath in his body. He also knew that the day would eventually come when he would tell Squall that.

The blond moaned as the gunblade wielder kissed his inner thigh, continuing the trail of fire his kisses and caresses had ignited.

Their eyes locked as Leon slid back up the bed and reached under the pillow. Cloud leaned up and captured his brunette's lips in a soul searing kiss before letting his lover retrieve his desired item and continue with his ministrations.

Cloud writhed beneath Leon, whispering his true name over and over like a beautiful prayer, as he prepared him with slick, skilful fingers.

Then he was in him and they were moving with one another as the rest of the world fell away. All that mattered, all that existed, was the two of them in this moment, bringing each other to the highest states of ecstasy. Crying out one another's names they climaxed and drifted back to a reality neither wanted to face.

* * *

"Tell me you'll stay." Leon whispered as they held one another, the night around them in the midst of its darkest hour.

Cloud turned away.

"Say you won't leave again. Cloud?"

But he couldn't make that promise. Not just yet. One day when he'd made things right he'd come home for good. Only once he had conquered the fragment of his past that haunted him and threatened to destroy all he held dear, finally he'd be able to grant his and his lover's wish.

Cloud turned back to him,

"I swear I will never leave you."


End file.
